Say Something
by AshleyWuvsU
Summary: After being kicked out by my parents & almost raped by socs, they came to my rescue. They became my new family, but the puppy of the family caught my eye. Maybe we're what each other needs to come out our shells. If only I knew HE was the one I wanted, not another. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him. I need him here with me. "Johnny, say something." {I don't own The Outsiders.}
1. Leaving

They forced me to leave. They wanted me too. I ended up running into a harder life, but still seemed better. If it wasn't for them, I would've stayed. If it wasn't for them, I would still be with my family... If it wasn't for my family I would still be_with_ my family. But they wanted me gone and they got what they wanted.

I continued to cry as I walked down the long train tracks, my bags all packed, my memories of the harsh events that happened being replayed in my head. The words I was called and that was said all still in my brain.

_"Stupid."_

_"Fat."_

And the one that really hurt me... _"Ugly."_

I knew it was true. It was all true and I hated myself because I knew it was. I hated everything about me, and I know hate's a strong word, but it's not strong enough. I hated my brown eyes that looked black so they have nothing special, no spark in them. My long, brown hair that gets nappy too easily. I hated my smile and I wasn't exactly the skinniest girl in the world. People always give me a crazy look and object when I say I'm fat, they're just being nice. I know the truth about me and my looks. Apparently, my parents do as well.

I'm going to be honest. I didn't leave because of the things they said to me; I'm leaving because they wanted me too. They told me I was never the daughter they wanted. They expected a beautiful, skinny girl with a figure like my mother's, beautiful blonde hair like my father's and pretty blue eyes like my mother's. Instead I got my mother's brown hair, my father's brown eyes and I'm not as skinny or as curvy as they would want. I tried bleaching my hair at the end to get the blonde they wanted, but even that wasn't enough to gain their love. I continued to cry as I thought of the last words they said to me before giving me my bags of the things they packed for me:

_"We never loved you."_

The tears came faster and I just continued to cry harder and harder as I walked on the tracks. I mean, what kind of parents would say that to their child? Who would say that to anyone they were related to? Family is suppose to be the love you need for you life. But I had none.

_WHOOOO! WHOOO!_

My thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound, screeching in my ear. I gasped and turned around and saw a train coming my way, a few feet away from hitting me. I quickly threw my stuff on the side and jumped off of the train tracks as quickly as possible and ended up rolling down the hill. I screamed as I tried to stop myself from rolling. I used my hands, grabbing onto the grass and eventually my body stopped. I took deep breaths as I laid on my back, relieved. I took a deep breath and stood up, fixing my long, pink skirt.

I began grabbing my things once the train passed by and continued on my way.

* * *

"Hey, baby! Need a ride?"

I looked over and saw a group of guys in a car, all obviously drunk and all dressed alike- nice and rich looking. Typical. I shook my head at them and looked forward, continuing my walk to I don't know where. Just anywhere but home. Maybe I'll find a nearby motel or something. Just anywhere I can keep warm and out of this dark, cold night.

Right now, I was in a small town, I think and I was walking past a playground. I've been walking for almost 2 hours, taking a lot of breaks obviously, and I realized I have no where to go. I don't know where I've even been walking too. I've just been walking straight. Where ever I thought would get me the farthest the quickest, that's where I went. I was hoping to find just a place to sleep or something to stay at. I don't know the time but it feels as if it's around maybe 9... 10 most likely. I just kept walking to get away. They just wanted me to get away.

"HEY!" I heard the driver call to me as I heard him stop the car.

I felt my heart beat as I walked faster as they continued to call me. "Hey! When I talk to you, you respond!" The guy said and grabbed me by the arm, spinning me around to look at him. He was accompanied by three other guys, all surrounding him, cheering him on. I felt my nerves get to me and I got more and more scared as the guys grip tightened on me.

"Hey, maybe she's just a little shy!" A guy with dark hair teased and I blushed as the other guys_ "Awwe'd"_ and laughed. The one who was currently holding me in his grasp smirked at me, "Ah, she's just looking for a good time..." He said, moving his hand up to trace my jawline and then down to my shirt, which he attempted to pull down. I gasped and pushed his hand away and gave him a disgusted look. I could only just barely imagine any inappropriate thoughts he was thinking of doing to me in his drunken mind.

It got quiet as they all starred at me out of shock as if I made a mistake by doing that. "What the-" The guy cut himself off as he pushed me to the ground. I screamed out of pain once my back hit the cold, hard concrete. I groaned as the guy got on top of me and his buddies leaned down and they began cheering him on. I struggled to get free but it didn't help "Hey! Maybe she needs a little trim of that beautiful hair of hers to learn some discipline!" A guy with blonde hair suggested and I screamed again as they just laughed, agreeing with their friend. The guy currently on top of me smirked and whipped out his pocket knife. my heart beat even fast and I screamed louder and louder and I heard it echo throughout the park as I felt tears coming on.

"Stop! Please!" I said, barely above a whisper as a tear got loose. "Don't worry, it won't hurt _that_ much, baby." The guy on top of me smirked and I felt his hot breath and his smell of liquor hit my nose. I coughed and tried to get free once more. His knife got closer and closer to my neck and I hissed, feeling the sharp metal object press against my skin. They all just continued to laugh and cheer on the red head that had me pinned.

Suddenly, the guy was flipped off of me and his buddies were all tackled by my unknown saviors.


	2. A Real Home

**Dally's POV**

I was walking out late from Bucks with Two Bit, Steve and SodaPop. We were on our way back to The Curtis', seeing as Sodapop was already late getting him and Darry will flip out. As we were walking, all of a sudden we heard a girl's screams from the park nearby. We all stopped our joking around and looked over and of course, we saw those damn socs messing with some grease girl. I mean I guessed that's why they were messing with her, I couldn't really see considering they were all crowded around her, but I recognized them as Bob and his little group of ass holes.

"We gotta help her!" Sodapop yelled, running over to them without a single thought of what he was getting himself into. I groaned, "Soda! Wait!" I yelled towards him but it was too late. Steve followed suite and Two bit was running towards to situation right on after them. Damn it, they don't think before they act! Dumb asses!

I sighed and decided to go along with it.

I'm so sick of these socs anyway and I haven't been in a fight since this morning.

I ran over and jumped the first soc I saw, which so happened to be Bob who had the girl pinned, which looked like he was ready to rape that poor, small girl. I only caught a glimpse of her though. It was 4 against 4 so the odds were even. I punches that Sheldon kid right in the face and he stumbled back, dropping his blade. He jumped me and began whaling on me but I rolled us over so I was on top, going in on his face. After a while one of them, I'm sure it was Randy, had enough and called them all back, running away. Sheldon pushed me off and they all packed into their Mustang and drove off. Steve and Two bit continued to curse their way as they drove off in a hurry.

"Yeah! We kicked som soc ass!" Two bit yelled and he and Steve high fived and Sodapop laughed and turned to the girl.

I stood there, just watching as he leaned down to her level and smiled nicely at her and I walked towards them and stood about a foot away from the scene. She was sitting on the grass, her knees pulled up to her chest as she rocked back and fourth, comforting herself. She didn't look like a greaser at all. She kind of looked middle class maybe a soc even, but definitely not a greaser. Why would the socs attack one of their own? She was so small. She looked do fragile, so tiny, so... cute- woah, where did that come from? I shook the thought of as I looked at her once more. She reminded me of someone. Someone who admires me. She reminded me of Johnny. That's when my attraction to her started. I don't know why but when I looked at her, I immediately thought of that kid. The kid who looked up at me. The kid who reminded me of a lost, beat up puppy. The kid who was the only thing in this world that I cared about.

I liked her, but not in the way you might think. She is way too young for me. But I definitely for some reason, maybe it was because of who she reminds me of, but I wanted her safe and with me. I wanted to protect her for that. I wanted to make her feel safe again. Just because she reminded me of Johnny.

"Hey..." Sodapop smiled at her, that smile that causes every girl to fall for him for some reason, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and gasped, scooting away, afraid of Soda for some reason. She slowly moved towards her bags that were on the ground. Was she afraid of Sodapop? There's nothing to be scared of, Jesus, the kid looks like a freakin Ken doll, why would she be scared of him? Yeah, she was definitely Johnny.

Soda's smile faded immediately at her confusing actions and he shook his head, holding his hand out to her. "It's okay. I won't hurt ya. I promise." He said, moving closer to her. She looked at him, not believing his words at first. Slowly, she then took his hand and he smiled grateful she had slightly trusted him and helped her up. Sodapop smiled, "See? You're fine." He said, letting go of her hand and began to pick up her bags for her.

I spoke up, "What the hell are you doing out here at 12 in the morning, doll face?" I asked her.

* * *

**Angelica's POV**

"What the hell are you doing out here at 12 in the morning, doll face?" A guy with dark hair asked me. I looked at him and caught my breath. at his appearance. He was so... Handsome. I mean, he was really attractive. But, way too old for me. I stuttered, as I tried to come up with a reason, "I... I was just walking..." I said, barely above a whisper as I tried fixing myself.

"What? Speak up." he demanded, coming closer, his ear facing me so he could hear me better. I caught my breath as he got closer, "I was just... Uh... Walking... Just walking." I said a little louder, which made it sound like an actual whisper. "_Just walking_, huh?" he repeated, "At 1_2 AM_? I don't think so-" He was interrupted by another one, "Hey, Dal. Lay off her, man." A guy with brown hair said. He was good looking as well, honestly, they all were handsome in their own ways. I looked around and met eyes with another guy with a Micky Mouse shirt on- that I just loved so much- and noticeable sideburns, "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up. We got a place. I mean... If you trust us." The Mickey mouse guy said, smirking like an idiot.

I nodded, a yes, letting them all knew I trusted them now. After the handsome movie star boy helped me earlier, I realized they couldn't be too bad. They all smirked at me, except the one who was asking me questions earlier, Dal, I believe another one of them called him, he simply nodded while looking me over, as if studying me. "I got your bags, pretty girl." The very good looking guy with the movie-star-good-looks said, winking at me while holding all my bags. I blushed at his actions and nodded, letting him know I appreciated it. I would have injected, carry them myself, but I was honestly really tired and was in no position to take his generosity for granted.

There weren't a lot of bags I had, only three and one was a backpack, the other two had wheels. But it was still sweet of him to carry them for me. I silently followed the four boys who so thoughtfully helped me earlier to the place. I was walking along side the handsome one that seemed to be looking at me intently who name was apparently, Dal, which I'm pretty sure was short for something.

"So, I'm gonna ask one more time." He said and repeated his question from earlier, "What the hell were you doing out here at 12 in the morning? Don't you know how crazy those socs are?!" I looked at him, "The- the what?" I asked, my body in pain and cold and I was now confused at his was a soc and why are they crazy?

He rolled his eyes, "You don't know anything, do you, doll face?" He asked as I followed the other three boys to a small, old house. I looked around the dark neighborhood and shivered as the cold wind hit me. "You cold?" Dal, as I remember, asked.

I nodded at him, for some reason the though popping in my mind that he'll change from being admittedly rude to me, which he has been acting all day, and suddenly be gentleman like and offer my his leather jacket, like a gentleman would do.

He looked forward as he walked on the porch, "You'll get over it." He said. I looked at him, surprised at his statement. Mainly, I was surprised that I was actually surprised that he replied that way. The other three guys opened the door but I stood behind them, not walking in after them. I didn't want to intrude on someone's home, especially whom I did not know.

"Hey, you coming in, pretty girl?" The handsome movie star asked me, holding my bags.

The other three guys looked at me expectantly and I nodded as I reluctantly made my way up the porch and he held the door open for me as I walked inside. I immediately felt warmth once I walked inside the cozy house. I looked around the small home and felt a small smile come on my face that hasn't been present for a while. Some people might have thought this place was ugly and cheap and not good, but I loved it. I lived in large, expensive houses that seemed more for show then for a family to live in. Here, this makes me feel at home. You can actually get close to people when you live in a house like this. Not expensive or just for show, but for a family and closeness.

"Well, this is it!" The movie star smiled, "Oh! I'm sorry, you still don't know our names. I'm Sodapop, Soda for short. This is my best friend, Steve. And that's Two Bit, the one with the sideburns and that's Dally." He introduced, pointing to all of them, even himself during the introductions. I compressed my laughs at his name; Sodapop. Interesting, original, different, new and for some reason seemed to fit him. I like it. I smiled politely as I looked at the boys who saved my life, finally meeting them, "I'm Angelica." I introduced myself quietly and they all leaned in, straining to hear me.

"Angelica, you say?" Two Bit asked with a smirk. he came over, wrapping his arm around me playfully, "That's too long. We'll just call you Angel... Is that okay?" He said, whispering the last part, copying the way I talked. Heat rose to my cheeks and nodded, secretly loving that name. No one's ever given me a nickname before.

"Sodapop! Where the hell have you been?!" A loud, intimidating voice said as a large man stormed into the room.

I slowly gasped quietly at the stranger's sudden outburst. His loud and powerful voice frightened me and Dally grabbed me, pulling me behind him and I hid from the large, scary man across the room.

"Do you realize what time it is?! We had an agreement! I get it, you're 16 but that don't mean you can just come in whenever the hell you feel like it! Boy, you had me worried sick-" Sodapop interrupted the large man, "Darry, stop! You're scaring her!" Sodapop yelled, dropping my bags on the floor and pulling me from behind Dally, holding me close to him. The big guy, apparently Darry, starred at me, confused by my presence, "Who is this?"

"This is Angel." He answered, using my nickname they thought of for me, "She got jumped by some socs." Sodapop explained. Steve spoke up, "Soda was only late because we had to stop and help her. I swear that Bob guy would've rapped her if it wasn't for Soda wanting to jump in and save her." He explained. "He was just trynna help." Two Bit added in. Darry looked at Sodapop and then at me. I sunk down slightly in Soda's arms as he stared at me, with intimidating eyes. "Alright. Well, Two Bit, Steve, Dally, you three should get home. I'll deal with Sodapop." He said. The three boys took one look at me before leaving. Dally's gaze lasted longer on me and he was the last out of the door.

Darry sighed and ran his hand over his face, "Angel... Why were you out so late? Why aren't you at home? With your family?" He asked. I bit my lip, not wanting to answer his question. It was a long story and I honestly did not want to worry anyone with my problems. I'd rather keep to myself but he seemed to be demanding and explanation. I took a deep breath before speaking, "My parents... Kicked me out." I said.

Sodapop and Darry both looked at me once I answered. The room was silent for the first time since I walked in. "What?" Sodapop whispered, breaking the silence. "Why on earth would they do that to their own kid?" Darry asked, outraged.

I sniffled, trying my best to not cry, "They... They said they never... Never loved me. They packed my bags and kicked me out. I wasn't- I just wasn't what they wanted of a daughter." I said, repeating my parents exact words. Sodapop looked at me and clenched his jaw, "Well, forget about them! You can stay here for as long as you want, Angel-"

"Sodapop!" Darry hissed, not exactly agreeing. "No, Darry! She has to!" Sodapop said and looked at me, "Excuse us." He said, grabbing Darry by the arm, taking him to another room and I could just barely hear them speaking to one another.

I didn't want to be rude and took a seat on the couch, fixing my long skirt as I looked around the living room. It was so cozy and I felt so comfortable in this house. I yawned and decided to just lay down on the couch. I've had a long day, but I hope they wouldn't mind this. I felt my eyes flutter shut and I gasped, waking myself up. I yawned again and felt myself once again drifting to sleep. I kept trying to keep my eyelids from falling, but I was so tired. My body hurts, my feet are sore and I haven't eaten all day. But still, I didn't want to just fall asleep on their couch. My eyes shut once more and I quickly opened them.

I couldn't hold in my yawn as I felt my eyelids force themselves shut as I accidentally fell asleep on their couch.

I didn't mean to but I was so tired.

I'm so tired...


	3. Johnny Cade

I yawned loudly as I stretched, waking up. I sighed, seeing the blinds open and the sun shinning in. I looked over and saw Two Bit sitting on the floor, eating chocolate cake while watching Mickey Mouse. I looked around and saw I was asleep on Darry's couch in his living room... And it was already morning.

_'Oh no!'_ I thought to myself frantically. No, no, no, no! I couldn't... Did I fall asleep here? I didn't mean to! I looked down and saw a warm blanket on me. Awe, and he didn't throw me out? This is so sweet. I sighed, feeling even worse. I know if I owned a house I wouldn't want some strange girl sleeping on my couch. Gosh, I feel terrible.

My thoughts were interrupted as I began to notice the loud noises from another room. I knew I needed to apologize to Darry for falling asleep on his couch. I stood up and folded up the blanket, placing it down neatly on the couch and made my way out the living room. I found myself in the kitchen and I saw Darry and another boy who looked around my age that I didn't know. They all seemed to be eating... Chocolate cake for breakfast? Hmm... That's different.

"Uhm... Darry?" I said quietly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I bit my bottom lip, not exactly liking all of the attention that was now on me. "Hey, Angel. Have a nice sleep?" Darry smiled, walking up to me. Hmm... He looks different when he smiles. More nicer and less... well, scary. I nodded, "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just really tired and I was walking all day, my body was sore and I just... I'm sorry. I'll get my things and leave now. I didn't mean to impose." I said to him and turned around, walking away.

"Wait a minute! Angel, come back here!" Darry said to me. I nodded and turned back around, standing in front of him. "Soda and I were talking last night... We'd love for you to stay here." He said, smiling. I looked at him, surprised he had said this. Did he really mean it? Darry would just take me in like this? No, no one's that nice. I honestly was not expecting this, "Really?" I asked for confirmation.

"But, you'll be treated like everyone else here." He stated, "You'll be doing chores. Go to school, get good grades, punishment if needed. I won't treat you any different than I do my brothers." He informed me of my conditions. I shook my head, "Darry, thank you, but I- I don't know if I should stay in your house. I barely met you yesterday-" He waved it off, "Ah, you seem like a good kid. I won't mind." He told me. I sighed, thinking all of this over. I mean, where else would I go? I can't go home and I knew that. Maybe his generosity shouldn't be taken for granted.

I nodded, not expecting anything less of his conditions of having me live here, "Of course, Darry... Thank you so much." I said and jumped up, hugging him out of appreciation. I hope I wasn't going to far with this. He smiled and laughed as he hugged me back, "No problem, Kiddo." He said, pulling back and ruffled my hair, "Oh! This is my other brother, Ponyboy. Ponyboy, this is Angel. She's the one who's living with us now." Darry said, introducing me to the boy who looked about a year younger than me, around 13.

I smiled and nodes at him and he smirked at me, "Hey, how you doin'?" He said, mouth full of cake. I just smiled and shrugged in response as Darry pushed me over to the table so I could converse. I blushed as I sat next to Ponyboy. I actually really do like his name. It was different and unique. Just like Soda's, hmmm, their parent's must be very... original people. Which made me wonder where they were.

"Want some chocolate cake?" Ponyboy asked, pushing it over to me. I giggled and shook my head, objecting to the inappropriate breakfast choice. "What? You don't like chocolate cake?!" He smiled, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked and I laughed at this. "I love it it's just a little early to eat that, don't you think?" I said and laughed.

He looked at me for a while before responding and smiled, "You're quiet, aren't you?" He suddenly asked me. I bit my lip and shrugged. I mean, i guess I am. I never really thought about it. I just seem to think more than I do speak. Was that a bad thing? "It's okay. I like quiet." He stated, taking more bites of his cake. I smiled, knowing around Ponyboy it wasn't such a bad thing. I smiled and realized I still have not gotten ready for the day, "Uhm... Is there any place I could shower? If that's okay."

Ponyboy nodded, "Yeah, second door on your left." he said. I smiled and nodded, getting up. I walked by the bathroom and the door was open but the light was on. I was about to walk in when unexpectedly Sodapop opened the curtain, turning the water off... Walking out of the shower... naked. My heart felt as if it stopped and I gasped at this sight.

"Oh my god..." I whispered. He looked at me, eyes wide and I screamed, seeing him and my immediate instinct was running out the bathroom and out the door. I took deep breaths, holding my hand towards my heart and ran my fingers through my hair. My breathing began to slow down and I shook my head, glad that exciting and disturbing event was over, "I never want to see a naked man again." I shook my head, taking a seat on the porch.

"Hey, Doll face!"

I looked up and saw Dally with another boy, walking towards here. I looked at the boy Dally was with once they made it over to me and held my breath. He was the most adorable... cute... handsome boy- guy- person, I've ever seen. He had long dark hair, all greased up, and the biggest brown eyes. His features were quite attractive to me and I don't know why, but it was hard for me to take my eyes off of him.

"You still here? Why you on the porch?" Dally asked, sitting next to me. I couldn't keep my eyes off the other guy who stood in front of us, looking down while kicking some dirt around. "Oh... Uhm..." I stuttered, shaking my head out of my trance while looking at Dally, "I ran out here after I uh... Saw Sodapop... naked." I blushed just thinking about what had just happened earlier.

Dally laughed this ridiculous, yet cute and funny laugh. I think that's the first time I ever hear him laugh. I laughed quietly myself, mainly at his laugh, as he continued. "Wow... I'm never gonna let you forget that!" Dally smirked and stared at me as he noticed I was starring intensely at something else. Dally followed my eyes and saw it was the quiet guy I was starring at who was a few feet away from us.

"Hey, Johnny Cake!" Dally yelled and the guy looked up and his eyes met mine. I deeply blushed and looked away, not wanting him to think I was just starring at him like a creep. "I want you to meet someone!" Dally said and the guy walked over and I swear I felt his stare on me. "Johnny, this is Angel. You're both mute so you two should get along fine." Dally said and laughed at himself, "I'm gonna go eat." He stated and walked inside.

Johnny stood there awkwardly, his hands in his pockets. I looked at him and our eyes met once more. I blushed even harder than before and quickly looked down.

"Uhm..." I said quietly, hoping he could hear me, "You can sit down... I mean... That is... If you want." I said quietly, not wanting him to just be standing there awkwardly as he was. His awkwardness was adding on to my own awkwardness and now it was just awkward out here to both of us. Johnny sat down next to me and it was quiet between us.

Suddenly, he decided to speak up, "So uhm... How do you know Dally?" He asked me. _'Oh my, his voice!' _I thought to myself, liking the way he talked. I blushed once he spoke for the first time, "Uhm... I was in trouble and Dally, Sodapop, Tow Bit and Steve came to my rescue." I said, "I'm staying with Darry now... I uhm... I can't go home. I can't ever go home... Ever again." I explained briefly to him.

He looked at me, "Why not?"

I stuttered, I wasn't really comfortable just sharing this with anyone quite yet. It still hurt. I mean, I know my parents aren't the nicest people in the world. And even if they don't love me, I still love them. They're the ones who put me on this earth.

I bit my lip, nervously, "Well, uhm-"

"Hey, pretty girl." Sodapop said, coming outside and interrupting me. I felt my cheeks get warm as I couldn't look him directly in the eye just yet from what had happened between us earlier. That was my first and hopefully that was my very last time ever seeing a naked man. "Sorry for earlier. I had no idea you'd be right there. I'm so use to it being just the gang in the house so I never worry about it... Now there's a girl in the house and I kinda forgot. Next time I'll uh... Close the door... And have pants on." He apologized just as Steve walked out here.

Steve smirked at me, "Don't worry about it, Angel! He ain't got nothin' to show no way!" He yelled and laughed loudly. I giggled as I noticed the tiny bits of chocolate cake still surrounding Steve's mouth. Sodapop smirked and playfully pushed his friend down the stairs of the porch and I smiled as they joked around.

"Well, see you later, pretty girl. Gotta go to work." Sodapop said and kissed me on the cheek.

I wasn't expecting that and blushed deeply. Sodapop noticed and chuckled.

"Stop flirting with her, Sodapop! You're like a senior citizen compared to her age! Besides, I can see Johnny Cake already trynna get some of that! Huh, Johnny Cake?!" Steve smirked, slapping Johnny on the back. Johnny and I both blushed deeply and looked down.

"See you two future love birds later!" Steve yelled as he and Sodapop went on their way to work. Sodapop pushed him, "Stop it, Steve! Now you made it awkward between them!" Sodapop glared as his best friend. As if it already was not awkward enough.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, embarrassed.

"Sorry, about them..." I heard Johnny say quietly, "They can uh... Be a handful." He stated and I giggled and he looked at me, a pink tint on his tan cheeks.

"Hey, Johnny Cake. Ready to go?"

Johnny and I turned our heads and saw Ponyboy. He looked at me and smiled. "Oh, you two already met. Well, this is Angel, Johnny. She's living with us now because her parents are assholes." Ponyboy stated, walking in front of us, "Well, uh, Johnny and me was about to go to the lot. You can come with, if you'd like, Angel." Ponyboy smiled at me. I nodded, accepting the invitation and stood up.

Just then, Dally and Darry walked out and Dally smirked at me. I noticed a cigarette in his mouth and stopped myself form gagging out of disgust. I quickly looked down and played with my fingers.

"Angel, you can just hang out with Ponyboy today if you'd like. Ponyboy, you better not get her or yourself into any trouble." He threatened his brother, "I'm going to work. Angel, after work, I'm going up to Ponyboy's school and getting you registered. Where was your last school at, sweetheart?" Darry asked, looking at me.

"Grove high school." I said, in Grove, Oklahoma of course.

He looked at me and nodded, "Alright, get back home by 5 and I'll take you to get registered, Angel." He said, smiling at me. Darry got in his truck and I gave him a slight wave as he backed out of the grass. He looked my way and I saw him smile before nodding at me and driving to work.

I felt Dally wrap his arm around my and Johnny's shoulders as he looked between the two of us and we all walked with Ponyboy.

"So... You two hit it off?" Dally smirked while wiggling his eyebrows.

I coughed and waved my hand in front of my face, Dally's second-hand smoke from his cigarette reaching my nose. Johnny rolled his eyes for his own reply to Dally's inappropriate question. "Knock it off, Dal." Johnny said, pushing Dally's arm off of him. Dally laughed loudly and I giggled, liking his laugh. It was so loud and kind of obnoxious but fit him.

Dally still had his arm around me as we walked and pulled me closer, "So where we goin', Ponyboy? Draggin' us to one of your movies again?" He asked him. "Nah. I'm waiting for that new Paul Newman movie to come out." Ponyboy said. My eyes lit up, this being the first time I've heard about Paul Newman's new movie. I got excited and made a mental note to ask ponyboy if I can join him when he's going to see it.

Dally looked at me, "And how do you feel about movies, Doll face?" He asked me. I shrugged, "Uhm... I actually kind of love movies... Paul Newman's one of my favorite actors'." I answered and blushed.

Dally looked at me, one eyebrow raised and Ponyboy smiled in my direction.

"You and Pony will get along great!" Dally stated and changed the subject, "So... Remember my question from last night?"

I looked at him, confused and shook my head no, considering he had asked me a lot of questions. He sighed and shook his head, "Why the hell were you walking out alone at 12 in the morning?! Why didn't you just stay home."

Everyone's eyes were on me by now. I looked at everyone and took a deep breath, knowing they needed and answer, I mean, Ponyboy knew but none of them actually knew the whole story. "Well... My parents... They- they hate me." I sighed, fighting back the tears, "They were uhm... not very pleased with how I turned out. They just uh... They didn't want a child like me. They packed my bags and set me off on my own. I mean, they gave me money and everything but they honestly didn't care where I ended up. I was just looking for a nearby motel or something... Ended up searching for 2 hours and found myself here." I explained to them.

I felt Johnny's eyes on me but looked at my feet as we walked, refusing to look at him.

Dally growled, "Who the hell would do that to their kid?! G*d Damn idiots! That's what they are!" He said, looking forward, his jaw now clenched out of anger. Dally looked as if he wanted to punch a wall... Or a person. He took a long drag of his cigarette and kept a hard look on his face.

"Wow... That's just... Wow. I'm sorry, Angel... Well, my parents died." Ponyboy said and I looked up at him but he was looking straight, "But still, they loved me. They would've never kicked any of us out. What kind of parent does that to their daughter?... Or their kid period?!"

It was quiet between us as I began running out of things to reply with, which isn't anything new. "I'm sorry, Ponyboy." I said, "My grandparents died last year. They were the only people in my whole family who actually loved me." I informed him, hoping he knew he wasn't the only one who had lost loved ones.

Ponyboy continued to look forward, "Yeah..." He nodded his head.

I sighed and it got quiet again as we continued walking to I don't know where.


	4. The Truth

**_A/N:_ Please review my story! I won't update unless I get _actual_ reviews on your thoughts on my story!**

* * *

We soon made it to this place called, The DX. It was a gas station and there were obviously almost a dozen of cars surrounding the place but I had no idea why we were here. I followed Ponyboy and Dally as I walked behind them, beside Johnny. Once we walked towards the place I looked around at the scenery. It smelled like gasoline and I wiggled my nose at the smell.

I heard a strange noise from under me as I walked past a car, "Hey, pretty girl!" I gasped as I tripped over something under me that I swear came out of nowhere.

Luckily someone caught me in their arms and I looked up into the big, brown eyes of Johnny. I blushed deeply and I noticed he did as well. I looked down and realized Johnny's hands were wrapped protectively around my waist, preventing me from hitting the hard ground beneath us. I looked up at him once more and bit my lip, seeing how close we were. He seemed to notice as well and we both cleared our throats awkwardly before he allowed me to stand.

Johnny and I stood in front of one another, just staring at each other intently. I smiled at him and he smiled back, only slightly.

"Soda! You almost killed her!"

"Oops! I didn't mean to I swear..."

The voices around us just drained out as Johnny and I continued to look at each other. Johnny smiled bigger at me and I felt my heart race faster and giggled while looking down as the people continued to talk, their voices inaudible to Johnny and me.

"Angel... Angel?!"

"Huh?" I looked up, stopping my trace with Johnny.

"Down here, babe." Sodapop's voice said and I looked down and saw him laying on a creeper, oil on his cheek and hands, as half his body was halfway from under the car. "You alright? Didn't mean to trip you." I looked down at him and nodded, reassuringly, "Uh, yeah..." I said and looked back into Johnny's beautiful eyes, "Johnny was here to catch me before I could fall." I said quietly. Johnny smiled and I noticed as he blushed oh, so cutely as we continued to look at each other.

"Johnny... Johnny-"

"Yeah?" Johnny acknowledged, still looking at me.

"It's them..." Ponyboy said, hitting Johnny on the arm and pointing to another direction. Dally came over once we saw a blue mustang pull up here.

I stared at it, confused as about 4/5 guys got out of it. I looked at the three boys next to me. They all seemed very familiar. Ponyboy tried to stay relaxed, Dally looked as if he was ready to fight... Which wasn't a new reaction from him... And Johnny... Looked slightly scared. Him being scared, made me scared. I wasn't sure why or of what, but I was scared. Scared for him.

"Let's get outta here, man. I'm not in the mood for this bull." Dally said, throwing his smoke on the ground and stepping on it before walking away.

Ponyboy followed after Dally and Johnny walked on behind Ponyboy.

"Bye, soda." I said to him and waved my hand. He rolled from under the car and smiled, "See ya, pretty girl." He said and rolled back under the car.

I began catching up to the three boys when I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked over and saw the guys staring intently at me. My heart began beating faster as I recognized them as the boys who jumped me... I couldn't take my eyes off the group who continued smirking and smiling at me. Their actions made me more uncomfortable. I ran towards Dally and grabbed on to the sleeve of his leather jacket and tugged on it multiple times before he actually decided to acknowledge me.

"What?" He rolled his eyes annoyed as he looked at me.

I pointed to the group of boys over there, one with red hair was staring intently at me. As the boys and I looked over, I noticed the guy with red hair wink at me. A nervous shiver went down my spine and I hid behind Dally, holding on to the back of his jacket as if the tighter my grip on the leather, the safer I'd be.

Dally growled, noticing the guy's actions towards me, "You know what, I'm sick of these punks-"

"Come on, Dal!" Johnny said quietly, stopping him, "Just leave 'em."

Dally clenched his jaw once and rolled his eyes and began walking away once more. But not before glaring at the over dressed looking guys in khakis by their blue mustang. I sighed and followed Dally and Ponyboy, walking beside Johnny just like we were earlier. I wasn't sure where it was we were going now, but I just wanted to get away from those guys.

* * *

"Uh... Dally, where are we?"

He shrugged, not looking at me as he answered, "This place we hang out at sometimes. The lot." He answered, taking a seat on an old, beat up sofa that was for some unknown reason outside on the ground. Johnny and Ponyboy took a seat somewhere as well and I stood there, being my awkward self, not knowing where to sit.

"Come on, take a load off, Doll face." Dally said, reaching for me.

I yelped as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on top of his lap. I struggled to get up but Dally held me down. I huffed silently and crossed my arms as I noticed Johnny looking at us with a different and new expression on his face I wasn't able to comprehend.

"Just relax, Doll face..." Dally whispered in my ear, noticing how uncomfortable I was in this position. I coughed as his cigarette breath once again filled my nostrils. Dally just laughed loudly and obnoxiously at this and Ponyboy and Johnny shook their heads as they watched us.

"So uh... Angel, tell us about yourself." Ponyboy spoke up, "How old are you?"

I looked at him, "Uhm... I'm 14 years old, but I'll be 15 a week from this friday." I said quietly.

Everyone immediately looked up at me, alarmed.

"Wait a minute, doll face!" Dally said, "So, you're telling me that... It's almost a week from your birthday... And your asshole parents kick you out?!" He shouted, anger in his voice and showing on his face. I looked at him, not liking the way he spoke of the people who gave me life. Sure they did but they're my family. Maybe I just wasn't good enough but that's no reason to talk about them that way. "Don't talk about my parents that way." I said in a normal volume and everyone, even Johnny, looked at me, seeing as how that was the loudest I've talked since being here.

"What?! I can't say they're assholes?!" Dally exclaimed, pushing me off of him and I landed in an uncomfortable position on my lower back but sat up immediately and fixed my clothes. "Well, guess what, _doll face_! They are-"

"No they're not." I glared at him. He was making me angry, he has no right to speak that way of them. He doesn't even know them. "You're 15th birthday is coming up in a week and you're their only daughter and they put you on the streets-" I interrupted him, not wanting him to finish his sentence. "They're my parents!" I said a little louder and Ponyboy and Johnny stood up, shocked by my volume.

"They don't act like it-"

"I love them!" I said, this time yelling, surprising all of them, even myself.

"Well, they don't love you!" Dally yelled back, even louder and with a scarier voice than I would have predicted.

It was quiet for a long time. I didn't speak, neither did Ponyboy or Johnny. They just watched. Dally stared at me, waiting for my reply. I sniffled and felt a single tear roll down my left cheek. Ponyboy and Johnny were staring at Dally and I. Dally looked at me and saw the tear and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Look, if you're gonna cry, don't cry _here_, _alright_?!" He yelled at me.

His words continued to kill me from the inside.

"Go cry home to your _rich daddy_... Oh wait, HE _HATES_ YOU!"

It got quiet once more as I wiped the tears from my face but that didn't stop more from falling down. I stood up and fixed my skirt and hair. I looked at Dally who continued to glare at me. I bit my lip, feeling more tears coming on and I turned around and began to walk.

I just walked away.

I didn't know where I was going but I wasn't staying there. As I ran down a sidewalk next to a road, I bumped into someone who laughed a familiar laugh. I looked up and saw Two Bit.

"Woah, hey, Angel. Hadn't seen you all day. I was just with my girlfriend, Cathy, 'till she kicked me out so she can get ready for our date tonight." He smiled. His smiled immediately faded as he noticed me looking down, wiping my tear filled eyes. "Angel, what's wrong?" He asked me, concerned as he touched my shoulders.

I shook my head and continued wiping my face. "Come on, you can tell me anything." Two Bit said, "Was it those stupid socs again?" He asked.

Once again, I shook my head, still not knowing what that was but knew that whatever they were, that wasn't it. They didn't insult my parents multiple times. That was being the second time I heard that word but still had no idea what it was. "It... It's nothing, Two bit. Thank you." I reassured Two bit while sniffling, but let him know I appreciated his concern for me.

"Now wh- what was it about uh... Cathy? About you and her's date tonight? I'm sorry, I- I was listening. Please, uh... Finish your story." I said, waving everything that put attention on myself off so Two Bit could share. "Not until you tell me what's wrong, Angel! Was it..." He paused and sighed while rubbing his face, "Was it _Dally_?" He asked me, knowingly.

I didn't reply but instead just nodded my head. Two bit sighed, "What did he do this time?" I sniffled once more and took a while to answer, "He uh... He told me my parents hated me." I summarized. Two Bit took a moment and sighed once more, "Angel... Sweetheart, look-" I cut him off, hearing in his voice what he was going to say.

"You... You think so _too_... Don't you, Two bit?" I asked him, knowing the answer.

He just looked at me for a second and in his eyes, I saw his answer.

I didn't wait for a reply and tried to walk around him, not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier, but he stopped me.

"Angel, sweetheart..." He said but I looked around at everywhere and anywhere but him. Two bit sighed, noticing my actions, continuing, "I'm not saying that. If you believe they don't, then they don't." Two bit said, "I'm just saying, what they did and what they said... You don't do or say to your child. Ever. Even you have to admit, they could've been better parents." Two Bit said.

I bit my lip and just nodded while looking down, "I know..." I said barely above a whisper. It was true. They could've been. But they were still my parents nevertheless. Two Bit sighed, "Hey..." He said and I looked up and saw a goofy smiled on his face, "You like Mickey Mouse?" I looked down and nodded, "Mmhm." I mumbled. "Well, how bout I take you back over to Darry's house and we watch Mickey the rest of the day and eat nothing but chocolate cake?" I smiled and Two Bit laughed. That actually sounds kind of... fun. Which is something I haven't had in a while: fun in my life. "Okay. That'd be fun." I said. Two Bit smirked, "Ma' Lady." He said and jokingly held his arm out.

I slightly laughed, slowly linking my arm with his and Two Bit led me back to the house.


	5. Apologies

**_A/N:_ Thanks so much for your reviews, well the ones that actually criticized the story. It means a lot! :) This next chapter might not be as good, but just bare with me here, it's going to get better. Trust me :). Anyway, enjoy and keep the reviews coming! I love reviews and don't update without them! :)**

* * *

"Angel? Ponyboy? You two home?" Darry asked, walking inside. Two Bit and I still had our eyes glued to the screen of the television inches away from both our faces. "Great, Two Bit. You got her brainwashed like you." Darry said but I could tell he was smiling, "Angel, ready to... Wait, where's Ponyboy?"

I looked at Darry and shrugged, "He's still at the Lot." I answered him, knowing he wouldn't like that answer. Darry smiled at me for some reason once hearing my voice. I smiled back slightly and looked down, realizing I actually spoke up for the first time around him...

It felt nice to.

Darry then sighed, "I told him be home by 5... He's so forgetful at times. Well, come on, Angel. Let's get you registered." He said.

I nodded and Two bit spoke up, "Can I come, too? I mean, I can't leave my Minnie."

Darry looked at him amused, "Your... Minnie?" He asked, confused at our inside joke.

After spending the day with the oh, so hilarious Keith "Two-Bit" Matthews, we realized we had a lot in common... well, personality wise, of course. I mean, on the outside I am honestly nothing like Two Bit, I just wish I was. But, we both loved Mickey Mouse to death. He's spent the rest of the day cheering me up, making me laugh and if it wasn't for Two Bit, I'd probably still be crying my eyes out now, hours later, about what Dallas said, just like the baby they all probably think I am. But I didn't mind.

I'm use to people having hurtful thoughts about me.

Two Bit nodded and I laughed slightly at Darry's reaction to Two Bit's nickname for me.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Darry smiled at our playfulness and we went to get me registered for my new school. Two Bit smirked at me and he pushed me gently and ran towards the door. I giggled, following after him, but walking and Darry and I shaking our heads at his silliness.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

"Why'd you do that, Dal?!" I yelled at him. I knew I might have been going too far with my voice, but he needs to realize he can't treat Angel that way! I know he knows how I feel about her! Dally can sense these things with me. It's not every day I fall for a girl, ya know. Especially as hard as I did for her. Dally and I have been arguing about what he said to Angel since she ran away. Gosh, I felt terrible. Why didn't I stop her?! Why didn't I do nothin'? Why is it so hard for me to stand up to Dally sometimes? Oh, that's right. Because I'm Johnny Cade. The puppy. The little guy who don't know nothin' 'bout sticking up for anything he cares about. I should've done something, I wish I did, but I didn't.

I'm not making that mistake again.

"What? She needs to hear it from someone who knows-" I interrupted Dallas before he could finish. "But you don't know, Dal! You don't know what her life's like-" He interrupted me as he yelled louder at me but I stood my ground and didn't react on the outside to his volume towards me, "Look! All I know is her parents are ass holes for doing that to their kid! If she can't understand that than she's stupider than she looks-"

"Hey!" Ponyboy snapped loudly, getting between Dally and I, not caring for Dally's words. I didn't care for them either. She's not stupid, and definitely doesn't look it! Sometimes, Dally really goes too far, if I didn't know he could kill me and I wasn't so afraid, I would have acted on my instincts and punched him square in the nose. But I couldn't do that. Not to Dally.

Probably not to anyone.

"Look, you guys have been arguing about this too long! _This_ is stupid!" Ponyboy shaped, glaring directly at Dally, surprising us with his loud, angered voice. "Besides, I gotta get home now. It's past 5. Darry's gonna kill me." My best bud sighed before walking off back home.

I looked at Dally and he was looking around, trying to keep calm. I could tell he was ready to pull a blade out on me or something. But it made me feel better knowing he wouldn't just because I'm me. I breathed heavily, still this tiny scared feeling inside of me he was still gonna hurt me for yelling at him. But he deserved it. The way he was yelling at Angel and the things he said to her wasn't okay.

I know I should have spoke up when he diid, but I didn't.

So I am now.

"Look, Dal..." I trailed off and sighed while running my fingers through my hair. I made sure my voice was soft this time, the way I usually speak. Dal continued to look at the ground as he spoke, "You really like this broad... Don't you Johnny?" he asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his use of the word '_broad_' about her, but nodded my head, yes.

"Yeah... I really do, Dal. I mean... I don't think anything's gonna happen..." I trailed off and sighed, knowing it was true. What chance did I have with her? I shook the thought off and continued, "But I do care about her, Dallas." I said, calling him by his real name and he looked at me, his jaw clenched but I ignored his look. "I want you to respect that... Mostly, I want you to respect _her_... For _me_." I said.

We looked at each other for a while, silence now in the lot.

Dally looked at me and chuckled, "Wow... Alright, Johnny Cake." He said and I knew he would and that he listened to what I had to say. But that wasn't enough. He needs to make things wright with her for what he did. Although, I'm pretty sure he was ready to hurt me.

But, I knew it was all just because he was too darn proud of me for standing up for something and not backing down. Just like he does. He was proud of me for acting liking him. That's basically it, he wanted me to stop being so Johnny, so scared of everything, and start being more Dally. He was just too proud to ignore my request. I knew that was all. He'd never say that out loud, but I knew that was why. Not because he felt sorry for what e did to Angel, which I knew he didn't feel, but he was just surprised and proud of me.

"Come on, let's catch up with Pony, man-"

"Wait, Dal." I said, sopping him, "I want you to apologize to her." I asked of him.

Dal looked at me as if I was crazy and I swallowed hard. I knew whenever Dal hears the word apologize, he hears, _'I want you to go throw away any respect for yourself or dignity you have left in some bull that is completely useless to say to someone else that could completely ruin everything you stand for, Dal.' _I looked at him as he stared, "Please, Dal. For me." I said. He looked at me for a minute and rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He grumbled and walked away.

I smiled to myself, knowing that in his own way, Dally actually meant other words than what had left his mouth.

_'Only for you, Johnny Cake.'_

* * *

**Dally's POV**

Gosh, Johnny was serious about this broad. I mean, come on, I'll admit it, she's cute and all, she's polite and shit and she's just a nice person unnecessarily but to me she's just weak and the way she is, is just gonna get her killed in the short-term if she's gonna be staying in Tulsa. Especially if she's gonna be staying with the gang. I mean, if she lies to herself about her parents affections towards her, then she's pretty damn stupid.

I walked up to the Curtis' porch, Johnny following me behind. I stopped at the porch, afraid she was in there. I mean, not like real afraid I just didn't want to apologize to this broad! I mean, all I did was speak the truth!

I'm only doing this for Johnny.

But only because the kid had guts back there, man. I never seen him stand up to anyone before. Especiallly not me. Don't tell no one I said this, but I kinda respect Johnny Cake for that, ya know?

It's not everyday Johnny actually speaks up like that.

And honestly... For some reason, I felt some anger build up inside of me once she started crying like a baby. Not at her or Johnny or Ponyboy but at _myself_. Crazy, huh? I don't know, maybe it's her looks, her personality or the fact that she reminds me of Johnny, but I felt slightly bad for making her cry and all that bull. I mean, I think I love her as if I love Johnny. Like she's a little sibling. She's like a little sister.

Yeah, she's the little sister I never wanted.

Or, maybe even, as if she's someone I have to set an example for like I do Johnny.

I always tell him:

You have to be tough like me.

Act like me.

Don't let anything or anybody get to you.

Never be weak.

_Then no one can touch you._

That's why I'm so tough on this broad. She needs to toughen it up. If she's gonna be hanging with greasers, the way she is now, I wouldn't be slightly surprised if I see she was raped and murdered in the papers.

I need to toughen Angel up.

Yeah, that's my new life goal... Get this broad to not be such a damn baby.

Yeah, I know.

I dig okay.

I walked inside the house and sighed, running my fingers through my hair as I noticed Sodapop laying on the couch, Steve watching Mickey Mouse which Two Bit probably left on, and Ponyboy was probably off in his room reading and all that.

"Hey..." I said, getting Steve and Soda's attention, "Either of you seen Angel?"

"Darry went to get her registered for school." Sodapop answered. I turned to Johnny and smirked, "Well, the broad ain't here. I'm goin' to Bucks-" He stopped me from getting out of this whole mess. "No, no, no. Dal, you said-" I cut him off, "I know what I said." I rolled my eyes and took a seat in my chair. I don't need him to remind me of shit.

"What's goin' on?" Steve asked curious. I groaned, "Johnny Cake got this little crush on Angel and now I gotta..." I could barely choke the word out, "Apologize to her for makin' her cry today."

Steve and Sodapop immediately looked up with interest.

"Woah, woah, woah! Johnny Cake... You like Angel?!" Sodapop smirked, knowingly. Steve stood up and playfully wrapped his arm around Johnny's neck, "I knew it! Johnny Cakes' got himself a wittle girlfriend! Ah!" He yelled, punching Johnny several times in the arm but softly. Johnny blushed deeply once Steve stopped and noticed all eyes on him as he looked around at all of us.

"Well, Johnny Cake. Do ya like her?" Sodapop asked him for confirmation.

Of course he likes her, it's so damn obvious! Johnny may be a shy, quiet, awkward kid but he don't act the way around other girls as he do Angel.

Johnny began to stutter on his answer, "I-I... I mean, she-" He got cut off by the door opening revealing an annoyed Darry along with Two Bit who had Angel over his shoulder. Angel looked annoyed and was silently trying to get down, but Two bit laughed, having dominance.

"Well, I didn't know meetings were that fun." Steve chuckled and Darry looked at him. "This one," He pointed to Two- Bit who had and irritated looking Angel in a head-lock,"has not calmed down since we got to the school. I thought Soda and Pony were crazy together." Darry shook his head and went towards the kitchen. "Hey!" Sodapop yelled, offended.

Johnny looked at me, telling me it was time. It was time to take everything I believed in and throw it all away for some girl he gotta crush on.

_'I'm doing this for Johnny. I'm doing this for Johnny.'_ I continually told myself as I rolled my eyes and stood up.

I walked over to Two Bit and Angel and grabbed Doll Face by her arm, pulling her out of Two bit's grasp and outside. She looked at me, no emotion showing on her face as she sat down and nodded. I noticed how she continually stared at the ground, refusing to look at me. I sighed, annoyed by her already. Gosh, I didn't think anyone could be more quiet than Pony or more awkward than Johnny.

I rolled my eyes, finally deciding to break the silence. "Look, Doll face, I- I'm uh... I-"

"You're... _sorry_?" She asked me, finally looking at me. She sounded surprised, as if she didn't think an apology from me was ever possible. Or ever going to happen. Well, she _should_ be surprised.

'_Smart ass_.' I thought to myself but nodded.

"Yeah. That. Look, maybe I went too far with the whole yelling at you and everything. But look," I started and sat next to her on the porch step, "You need to stop being such a God damn whimp! You can't cry over simple things like people telling you the truth about your parents not giving a shit about you! They _don't_!" I yelled and I noticed her flinch at my voice so I brought my volume down some, knowing Johnny was probably listening and he'd get more pissed off if he knew I made the baby cry twice in a day.

"Look at me!" I snapped and she slowly raised he head up from her gaze on her knees. I continued, "My parents don't give a hang bout me! My mom's gone! My old man, do you- do you think, he would give a damn if I was... dead on the side of the road or getting the crap beat out of me or being thrown in jail again?!" I shouted and she continued to look down at the ground but I continued.

"No! He wouldn't! But that don't bother me none!" I yelled and I noticed her nod her head while hiding her face in between her knees.

I sighed, "Look, take it from me! If your parents don't give a shit about you, you don't need to make them try or to convince yourself they do!" I stated and she finally looked up at me, "It's not worth it." I told her, my voice finally calm. I licked my lips moist and she stared at me, her eyes slightly watered but no tears fell, thankfully.

"It's not." I repeated so she'd fully understand where I was trynna get at, "You can't... You can't be weak... You just... _can't_."

She looked back down at her palms, "I'm sorry..." She apologized.

I don't know what for. _I_ was suppose to be the one apologizing. I guess she thought that she did something wrong. I nodded at her, "You're forgiven." For what? I don't know. But if the broad felt like she did wrong, she did wrong. I sighed and looked at the pink sky. It was getting late.

"Go inside." I told her. She nodded and stood up, doing what I said.

I stood up and rolled my eyes at this and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face me. I might have accidentally grabbed or spun her too hard and I was just catching her before she fell. I didn't realize how close we were, how close our faces were, until I noticed her look at my mouth. Out of instinct, I held one of her hands in mine and placed my other hand on her hip, holding her close, our chests practically touching as I tried to keep her from falling. She steadied herself, after me forcing her to turn sharply around, by placing her hand, the one I didn't have tightly in my grasp, softly on my chest. I watched her face as she didn't look back at mine but instead I watched her as she watched her fingers move around my chest, touching the neckline of my T-Shirt. I felt this beating in my chest go faster once she touched me like that and she stared at my lips, her fingers still roaming my chest. I licked my lips, trying to ignore this moment we were having and her admittedly nice touch.

"Don't you ever... _Ever_ let _anyone..._ step all over you or tell you what to do or treat you like _crap_!" I told her, "No one should ever treat you like that. Don't you let them... Not even _me_."

She stared at me for a second, in deep thought, taking in what I said. The silence was broken once she looked at me and nodded, "Okay..."

I nodded and went to walk inside when she grabbed my hand unexpectantly.

"Dally..." She whispered to me.

I looked at her and then at our hands, confused.

Just because I gave this girl a talking to, don't mean she can go around touching me.

"Thank you..." She said quietly and kissed me on the cheek. I stood there, shocked, unable to move. She smiled at me and I saw a tint of pink in her cheeks as she walked back inside. I touched my cheek where her lips touched once she left.

I was so confused right now.

_'Doll face is really something special, huh? She's stubborn, but once you force her to, she listens and understands. She's quiet, shy but... Cute. I see why Johnny likes her. They'd be perfect together.' _I thought to myself before taking out a cancer stick from my pocket and lighting it up.

I sighed as I took a puff and turned around, looking around the neighborhood before walking off to Buck's.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

"Thank you..." I said quietly before kissing Dally on the cheek.

I know he doesn't know it, but in a weird way, it was sweet how he cares about me and who I am. I mean, in a weird sort of way, he did apologize... Even though I had to say the word for him and he yelled a lot but I could tell that, that's just Dally and it's hard for him to show emotions. But that's okay. I understood what he wanted to say even though he didn't say it. I knew he was sorry even if he didn't say so.

I smiled and blushed at him before walking inside.

Did I just kiss Dally?

Wow...

I think I'm starting to kind of like him. I think I am. Maybe. I don't know. I mean, I really do like Johnny. A lot. But what chance do I have with him?

None.

I mean, the way Dally looked at me, the way he touch and held me... I think he might like me. I think. Johnny would never go for me anyway. I don't deserve him. I can't like him, he's _him_. He's Johnny. Why would he like me? Maybe Dally does... just the moment we shared made it seem like it.

Wow. I like Dally...

I _think_.


	6. Talks & Goodbyes

I walked inside the Curtis' house and saw everyone's eyes on me. I felt my cheeks burn and looked down, not liking the attention. Why does everyone here like making me uncomfortable?

"Well... This just got awkward so, I'm gonna go." Steve said and winked at me before walking out the door. "Yeah, I should get goin', too." Two Bit said, standing up and walking towards the door.

I stopped him, "Two bit... I have to tell you something." I whispered. I needed to tell someone about my newly discovered feelings for Dally. I mean, Two Bit and I have gotten pretty close. I felt like I can trust him. He smiled, "Tell me tomorrow. I gotta go." He said and winked. I thought about what it was he had to do and I gasped, remembering, "Oh, yeah. Your date with Kathy... well, have fun." I smiled at him. "Trust me! We will." He smirked and winked. I looked at him for a second and he gave me a suggestive smirk. I gasped and blushed deeply, now knowing what he meant by that. He chuckled at my embarrassment of his and Kathy's inappropriate idea of a date and ruffled my hair. "See ya, Ang." He laughed and walked out the door.

"Good night everybody!" He announced before leaving and Sodapop said good bye to him. I looked around as Sodapop continued to stare at me. I got even more uncomfortable at his lingering gaze. I couldn't help but glance at Johnny as I made my way over to my luggage, needing to clean myself up. "Uhm... I'm gonna go shower..." I said quietly and went to my luggage, grabbing my clothes. I looked at Johnny but immediately turned my head once he caught my eye.

I looked back at Sodapop, who was now the only other person in the room with Johnny and me, and he was smirking knowingly. Johnny just had his head down, his gaze on his knees. I turned away from the awkward scene and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

"... Johnny and Angel sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sodapop continued to sing that song, for about 10 minutes now, at the top of his lungs while pinching my cheeks. The second Angel closed the bathroom door a few minutes ago, Sodapop immediately started singing at the top of his lungs. I sighed this and shushed him, "Soda! She's gonna hear you-" Ponyboy laughed, coming into the room, "I can hear you all the way from our room, Sodapop." My best pal said while taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"What's this about you and Angel sitting in a tree?" Ponyboy asked, curiously as he took a seat next to me and his older brother on the couch.

"Johnny Cake likes Angel!" Soda practically yelled. I shushed him once again, not wanting Angel to hear, "No, Soda, quiet, man!" I snapped. He just smirked at me, "Johnny Cake has a girlfriend! Johnny Cake has a girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I snapped once more.

Sodapop and Pony looked at me, taken back, but smirked again, noticing my denial. "I just..." I sighed, not even knowing what else to say. She's just someone I really like. "I don't know." I finished and shook my head. "You like her?" Pony asked me. I looked at him as if the answer was obvious. I nodded, "Yeah... A lot." I answered. "You guys are perfect for each other!" Soda exclaimed and Ponyboy laughed in agreement, "I mean you're both quiet, nice, and blush a lot." He added with a smirk.

"I-I don't blush a lot..." I denied as my cheeks got hot. Ponyboy laughed loudly and soda pointed, "You just did!" They both yelled. I blushed harder and shook my head while looking down, "So?" They continued to laugh and I smiled slightly at them, looking down. "Look, just promise you won't tell her, okay-" Ponyboy interrupted me, "But, Johnny... I think she likes you too." He exclaimed. I looked at him, an alarm suddenly going off in me. I licked my lips and shook my head, not believing him.

"Did you see the way she was looking at you today at the DX?" Sodapop added with a wink, noticing my denial once again.

"I'm pretty sure she likes you, man." Pony said, "I mean... The way you two looked at each other it was as if... You two shared a connection or something. Like you should be together." I smiled at his words, realizing he just took my feelings and spoke them. He probably read that out of one of his books or something. "That's exactly how I felt. I don't know maybe she feels the same way. Maybe, but... I doubt it." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Doubt what?" Angel asked, her voice still quiet but audible as she came into the room.

We all looked up at her, surprised to see her standing there. She was wearing her PJ's: a pink T-shirt, which is a color she seems to wear a lot, and some grey sweat pants. I tried, but I couldn't help but star and notice as I took in her figure. It was admittedly perfect, although she was slightly on the skinny side. She wasn't bony, but I could tell she barely ate much just by looking at her. But she had a nice body nevertheless. I couldn't help but to glance at her chest. Her chest was not exactly big, but it fit her petite body. Her waist waist was so small, and her arms and legs were skinny, but she was still perfect. Well, to me. I shook my head getting the thoughts about her body out. I don't think like this, I rarely do.

Dang, this is what she makes me do.

"Oh, we uh," Soda thought quick on his feet, "Doubt that Darry would let Pony stay up when he has school tomorrow. Come on, Ponyboy. You three got school. So uh... Yeah." He said awkwardly with a nervous laugh, not wanting to say what we were really talking about in front of her. He began pulling Ponyboy to their room, leaving Angel and me alone.

Oh, God! I can't be alone with her!

Not again.

The last time I was, I stood around all weird and awkward while she was just sitting all cute-like on the porch and she had to start the conversation.

I looked at Angel and she smiled at me. I blushed and felt my heart rate speed up as she reluctantly and slowly took a seat next to me on the couch.

* * *

**Angel's POV**

I reluctantly sat down next to Johnny and smiled at him slightly. He made me so nervous, which most people do, but Johnny makes me _really_ nervous. Like, a different nervous that I can't explain. Gosh, I really like Johnny but... He'd never go for me. I should just forget about anything that happened. My feelings for him. The way we looked at each other today at the DX...

He'd never go for me.

He needs someone who's actually pretty... skinny and isn't as socially challenged as I am. He can do better than me. I should just forget my feelings for him and move on. Johnny would never like me anyway. Who was I kidding, thinking he would?

I mean, Dally's pretty cute... Maybe he'd like me... Maybe...

Probably not. But at least I don't get as awkward and weird around Dally like I do Johnny.

But I knew why.

It was because I like Johnny more.

I mean, obviously, but... I'm too nervous to even say anything to him! I mean, look at him, sitting there all cute, deep in thought. His bangs shading his forehead perfectly and his big, dark brown eyes, almost the same as my dark orbs, and his perfect... well...

everything.

Gosh, I don't know, I'm so confused on what I want. I mean, in all honesty, I can't remember a time when I actually had feelings for a boy or one had feelings for me. Oh, yeah, because it never happened. I've always been kind of... alone in my life I guess. I guess I just never really had many friends or... a single solitary boyfriend for that matter... but I'm not bitter.

I mean, I always had my grandparents. They were real sweet to me always.

But they were the _only ones_ who ever were.

"Hey, Johnny..." I blushed with a slight smile.

Gosh, why does he make me feel this way? This is crazy. I don't even blush as much as he might think I do... okay I might blush a lot but not as much as I do around Johnny. It's only when I'm around him.

He hesitated with his reply, "Uh... H-hi, Angel." He whispered. I smiled at him and caught my breath at his voice. I just... loved the way he said my name. Well, my new nickname, which I loved as well.

"So... you ready for school?" He surprisingly asked me. I bit my lip, even the way he talked gave me butterflies. I shook my head and looked at him with a small smiled. "No?" He smiled as well and I laughed and shook my head again. "Me neither." He chuckled and we both laughed.

I added on, "Well, I don't have a problem with school, I just-"

"Really hate it." We both said simultaneously.

We both got silent once more and looked at each other. I really liked the way we talked at the same time, and I think he did too. I laughed and played with my fingers as heat rose to my cheeks. Johnny laughed as well and it rang through my ears so beautifully. I smiled and looked at him, then glanced out the window at the dark sky and suddenly a thought came to my head.

Why wasn't he home? It's getting late, his parents were probably worried.

"Johnny... why aren't you getting on home? Isn't it kind of late, I don't want your parents to worry." I smiled slightly. He looked at me for a second and his eyes unknowingly got wider once I mentioned his parents. He shook his head and looked down.

"They won't care, trust me." He stated. I looked at him, confused. His parents weren't my parents, and I knew they wouldn't care if I was out so late. They wouldn't think slightly of it. They'd probably lock the door so I wouldn't get back in the house. So why wouldn't his parents care? I mean, they're his parents. They have to.

I looked at him as he stared down at his knees. "Why wouldn't they?" I asked him, confused. He looked up, about to answer when Darry came out in nothing more than his PJ pants and a white T-Shirt around his neck as he tried putting it on. I bit my lip as I saw his muscular bare chest and looked down, not wanting to stare.

"You uh... staying here tonight, Johnny Cake, or you goin' home?" Darry asked Johnny who shrugged from next to me. "I think I'll just go home tonight, see ya' Darry." He said and stood up.

I opened my mouth to greet him a good night, but no words came out.

I tried once more once I noticed Johnny stopped halfway at the door, but didn't turn around. Somehow I knew he was either waiting for b=me to say bye, or he wanted to. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth once more.

_'Come on, tongue,'_ I shouted in my head, _'Work with me this one time, please!'_

Dally looked at me, waiting for me to say something. I nodded, understanding his look and mouthed, _"Okay."_ to him and looked down, embarrassed.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth, for some reason expecting words to come out, and waved my hand to Johnny's backside as he shook his head, walking towards the door. _'Please, don't go yet,'_ I thought once more, _'I didn't even say goodbye!'_ I sighed and Dally gave me another look, forcing me to say something as Johnny slowly put his hand on the door knob. No, wait, please! I forced my mouth open as I tried to speak. Once again, it was silent. I mentally groaned and Dally slapped his forehead.

Johnny then opened the door and hurried out of it just as my brain and heart finally got up the courage to speak.

"Johnny, wait!" I said, but it was too late.

_'Creeeek, click'_

The door closed shut and Johnny was already out it.

I sighed and looked down as Darry reluctantly put his hand on my shoulder, comfortingly.

I then whispered to the invisible Johnny:

"Bye..."

* * *

**Johnny's POV**

I waited there, trying to force myself to say good bye to her. Why is it so hard for me to just say, "Bye, see ya tomorrow." It wasn't this hard with Dally. I just wanted to say goodbye. Me just standing here probably looks kind of weird anyway.

_'Say it!'_ I shouted in my head, _'Dang it, Johnny Cake! Speak! Show her you're not that weird.'_

I went to turn around but stopped myself and shook my head. I should just go. I mean, I can't even have a conversation with her and now I can't even say bye. This is crazy!

I shook my head and reached for the doorknob.

"Johnny, wait!"

But I was already out the door. I snapped my head back, hearing her voice and went back up the stairs, my hand on the screen door. I sighed, realizing that I couldn't go back in there. Not tonight. I'll just make a bigger fool out of myself. Dang, we were having such a great time.

Talking to her wasn't as difficult as I thought... Until I screwed things up.

I sighed and turned around, walking away from the Curtis' home.

"Goodnight, Angel..." I whispered to her invisible figure near me, before walking back to the hell I called home.


	7. Morning Mayhem

I yawned and stretched as I woke up on the cushioned furniture I was sleeping on. The sun's ray's shined through the curtains beside me and I smiled slightly, pulling the curtains to one side, allowing some light in. It was so silent in the house and I knew Dally, Sodapop and Ponyboy were still asleep. It did seem a little early, school probably won't start for a while. I took a deep breath in as I realized I felt so much better. A lot better than I've felt after all the event this past weekend. It just two short days, I've managed to be kick out of my house for no particular reason, be jumped by strange, perverted, violence thirsty boys, find a new place to stay, and find a crush... or two.

This was by far the best weekend I had, but definitely on the top list for the craziest.

I decided to show my gratitude by making some breakfast. I mean, I'm no chef or anything, but I'm a decent cook. My parents always made me cook for them all the time, whether I wanted to or not. I don't enjoy it, but I had to do it.

I guess Darry would force me to cook to, considering I would be the only girl in the house for a while, I guess.

I removed the blankets from me and stood up on the hard floors. I folded the sheets as neatly as I could and placed them down on the sofa; Darry knew what to do with them so I hope he doesn't mind me leaving them there. I went over to my luggage, grabbed so clothes for school and then went into the bathroom. I placed the clothes on the counter of the sink and closed the door, not undressing quite yet.

I stared into the dirty bath water, wondering why it was so dirty.

Did they ever change it?

I could clean it out for them later, if they'd like. Yeah, that would be my surprise. I looked under the sink for some bleach or soap or anything to clean up the filthy tub full of unclear, shallow water and finally found some cleaning solution. I liked harder and found an overused sponge in one of the doors.

Before cleaning, I emptied out the tub.

I watched as all the water went down the drain.

It took a while. I did plenty of scrubbing and rubbing and splashing, but finally, the tub looked a sparkly white color again. It was clean, refreshed and far from what it was like last night when I had to bathe in here. I didn't mention anything because I didn't want to seem rude. Hopefully they like the surprise. I mean, who could ask for anything better than a clean bathroom?

Once I was satisfied with my work, I undressed and finally took a shower in the newly clean tub.

* * *

**Darry's POV**

I moaned as I flipped over my bed, deep in my dreams and sleep. My slumber was soon disturbed once I heard an extremely familiar female voice scream at the top of her lungs.

"AAAHH!"

I peaked one of my eyes opened, confused. What was going on out there?

The voice screamed again, "DARRY! DARRY! HELP!"

I immediately shot up out of bed as I recognized it as Angel. The poor girl was calling me and I was here sleeping! I quickly stood up and struggled to put on the first pair of pants I saw on the floor over my underwear. I didn't bother to button or zip them up as I was worried for the girl I had token into my household.

I ran out of my bedroom and heard the smoke detectors go off all around the house. I looked around and coughed as I felt the smoke enter my nostrils.

"DARRY!"

Angel's voice continued to shout my name, her cried ringing through the house. "I'm coming, Angel!" I replied to her and ran towards the kitchen area. Once there, I saw Angel infant of the stove and she was repeatedly hitting the cooking area with a rag, trying to suppress the smoke. The smoke detector continued to go off and the black clouds continued to rise from the burning stove. I looked at Angel as if she was insane. What she was doing was making the smoke worse. It would turn into a real fire!

"Angel! We're here- what the hell?!"

I turned and saw Sodapop and Ponyboy run into the room. Sodapop was coughing his brains out, while Ponyboy just covered his nose from the smoke, being use to it.

"I'm coming, Angel!" Sodapop shouted and ran towards her, picking her up over he shoulder and running towards the living room. I went over to the back door and grabbed the emergency fire extinguisher and ran back over to the smoke, putting it simmered down a bit as I sprayed it with the extinguisher but didn't stop until I was satisfied with the results. Once more, I sprayed and everything was once again smokeless. Ponyboy stood up on one of the chair and turned off the smoke detector, seeing I had put out the fire.

"Darry!" Sodapop coughed, coming back into the room, a frightened looking Angel holding on to his waist for dear life. "What happened?!" He asked, confused. Ponyboy looked at me and exhaled, "If this is a new wake up call, I'm never sleeping in again." He stated, trying to make a joke out of this. I didn't find it too funny and glared at him.

"I don't know! Angel!" I exclaimed, not intending for my voice to sound loud or as if I was yelling. I was simply still excited from the events. She seemed to have flinched and hid behind Sodapop more, and he patted her, reassuringly and comfortingly. I realized she was already scared enough and forced myself to quiet my tone a little.

"Angel... what happened?" I asked her and walked a little closer. She sniffled and shook her head, tears in her eyes, as she squeezed Sodapop's shirt.

"I- I was just trying to make breakfast for you boys, Darry." Was her reply as she refused to meet my eyes.

Sodapop, Ponyboy and I all froze as we looked at each other. She was so innocent. I couldn't be mad at her, no matter how much I wanted to be. It was an honest mistake; an accident. She looked so scared, as if I was going to yell at her or even hit her. She looked so fragile and so frightened. It was impossible to be mad at her. I couldn't be. I groaned and rubbed my face out of frustration.

"Angel. Angel, come here." I told her and pointed to the spot in front of me.

She was extremely reluctant, but Sodapop pushed her forward slightly. Angel kept her head down and her hands behind her back as she approached me. I sighed and bent down to her level, seeing as she was so short.

"Why did you try to make breakfast?" I asked her, confused.

She just sniffled, "Well, my parents always made me cook for them... so, I thought you would too, considering your all so nice, tolerating me staying here and all. I guess I'm... not too good a cook, huh?" She asked with a slight cough and wiped her face of soot. I looked at her and sighed while shaking my head. I could tell she was upset and angry at herself. But it was an honest mistake. Pony and Soda surely burned the kitchen down a few times. She doesn't need to beat herself up over it. It could happen to anyone.

"I just wanted to surprise you." She sniffled, "I- I'm sorry... I-I'll leave now-"

I immediately interrupted her small voice, "Who said I was kicking you out?" I asked her and she looked up at me, surprised and her cheeks and clothes literally black and covered form soot.

"But, Darry... I... I destroyed your kitchen." She pointed out and whipped a tear from her face.

"Just... be more careful next time." I told her and she nodded, still looking down. "Angel, look at me." I told her and she slowly and reluctantly looked up. "I was more worried about _you_ than the fire." I admitted to her. She smiled slightly at this and I sighed, "Be much more careful next time. I promise, we will never make you cook here as long as you're living in this household." I informed her.

"Living?" She asked me, confused.

I nodded, letting her know her stay here was permanent from now on. "Living." I confirmed.

Immediately, her arms wrapped around my neck and her face was buried in my chest. I took in a deep breath, experiencing this feeling for the first time. Slowly, my arms made their was around her way and I hugged her back, awkwardly. When I hugged her... it was as if hugging my own kid... or even...

a sister.

"DARRY!"

Angel and I pulled back from our embrace and saw Ponyboy and Sodapop peek into the room. "You have to see this." Ponyboy stated and waved for us to follow him.

They led me to the bathroom and I caught my breath at what I witnessed.

The tub... was... clean.

It was cleaned out. Meaning the water was emptied, meaning more money to spend on bills. Meaning less money to live.

Meaning someone was in big trouble.

Ponyboy, Sodapop and I all gave echoer looks. They both shrugged and shook their head vigorously, letting me know it wasn't them. But I knew it wasn't then; they knew better. Sodapop sighed and nodded his head over to his side, motioning to the only female in the house. Ponyboy shrugged at me and I nodded, "Mmmhmm." I mumbled, understanding. We all turned our heads towards the small, guilty looking girl in the doorway. We knew she was oblivious to why she was in trouble, but we also knew that she was well aware that our looks meant trouble.

She bit her lip, sadness in her tear filled eyes, and shrugged sheepishly, "Surprise?"

* * *

**Angel's POV**

"I am so sorry, Darry." I apologized for the billionth time this morning.

School doesn't even start for an hour and I've already made a mess of things. I already had to shower again after I almost started that tragic fire. Why can't I do anything right? I had no idea they never emptied the tub to save money. I didn't know the stove would blow up if I tried to cook. I felt so ignorant. But now I know and I'll never make those mistakes again. Hopefully I don't make any more mistakes period. Being me, I know that will be practically impossible.

He sighed and looked up from cleaning the stove, soot all on his face and hands now, "It's fine, baby doll." He reassured me. I couldn't help but blush slightly at the way he called me baby doll. It was nice; sweet. He continued speaking and looked at me for a while, "Well, you got me all dirty before I could even go to work." He smirked. I sighed and looked down, feeling worse and worse by the second. This was all my fault. If I had just kept my hands to myself, not have messed with anything, none of this would have happened. Darry would still be saving money on the water bill and the Curtis' kitchen wouldn't be destroyed and the house would not be smelling like smoke.

"Well," Darry groaned as he stood up from his coaching position as he was cleaning the stove, "I'm gonna go shower and get ready for work; you go wait for Ponyboy outside on the porch." Darry told me. I

I nodded and Darry walked away towards the bathroom but stopped at the doorway, "Oh, and Angel,"

I looked up at the sound of my name.

Darry sighed and looked at me, "Don't... touch... anything." He said, seriousness written all over his face before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

I felt my heart ache a little once he said his words and left. He already doesn't trust me. Why would he? I ruined his kitchen and his bathroom. If I were him I would have kicked me out by now. I mean, what's wrong with me? I try and try but I always mess things up.

These thoughts continued to run through my head and I walked outside and fixed my baby pink skirt before I sat on the porch. I crossed my ankles and sat my white backpack down beside me on the concrete. I looked down and rolled my eyes at myself as I realized I wasn't even paying attention so I didn't completely fix my top. I sat up straighter to tuck my white blouse into my skirt and finished buttoning up the last two buttons at the top that I missed; I don't approve of cleavage.

"Why am I such a mess?" I groaned and rested my elbows on my knees and hid my face in my hands.

The sound of the screen door opening and slam shut, "I don't think you're a mess."

My head snapped up and I saw Ponyboy smiling sadly at me as he came outside and sat with me on the porch. I sighed and looked down at my palms that rested on my lap. "Yes I am." I whispered, "I can't even cook a decent breakfast without burning the house down. And then I waisted Darry's money... I'm a terrible person." I admitted.

I looked up and came face to ear with the side of Pony's face as he struggled to listen to my words.

Ponyboy smiled slightly at me and move his head back, "Ah, come on, Angel. It's just bills. Darry'll get over it. And surely Soda and I have burned the stove a few times. It can happen to anybody." He informed me, trying to make me feel better.

I refused to believe him.

This was already a terrible day and what's worse: It's the first day of school.

"Come on, let's get to school before Darry comes out and has another heart attack." Ponyboy smirked at me and nudged my shoulder before standing up, grabbing my backpack and offering it to me.I looked up and him and sighed before taking the bag and his hand, not completely ready to face the first day at a new school. But I had to be.

Hopefully the day get's better than this morning has gone.


End file.
